lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Opened Can of Wellcheers (Legacy)
"Why wouldn't the shrimp share this treasure? Because.. Because he was a little shellfish." - Angela Opened Can of Wellcheers (F-05-52-Z) is an Abnormality composed of a flashy grey vending machine that plays music and two orange, humanoid guards that resemble shrimp. They wear grey overalls and yellow boots. The vending machine dispenses a free grape soda branded "Wèllcheers" upon the emptying of the drink dock, effectively making a drink always available. The machine's soda packaging color changes with the abnormalities mood. In a neutral mood, the soda will either red or light-blue. When it's in either a bad or good mood, the soda will be blue. It is notable for its position: Instead of being centered behind the cautionary line, it stands in the corner. It is one of a select few abnormalities that differ from the standard position. Ability Its special ability is "Otherworldly Soda!", which is triggered through an employee ordering a soda. An employee can perform this action through 'special work'. Depending on its mood status, the effect of the soda will be different. The soda can replenish the agent's health and mental gauge when it's happy. When in the neutral state, the machine will only replenish either health, when lower than its half of the neutral bar, or mental gauge, when higher than the half of the neutral bar. In the event that an employee drinks a soda while Opened Can of Wellcheers is in a bad mood, the agent will fall asleep. Shortly afterwards, a large wave of soda carrying a fishing boat will fill up the containment chamber, and according to the encyclopedia entries, the employee will be brought to a fishing boat. They will be considered dead. Origin Opened Can of Wellcheers' origin is currently unknown. Caretaking Opened Can of Wellcheers responds best to cleanliness, hates violence, and doesn't care for amusements, nutrition, or consensus works. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It produces a moderate amount of energy when happy, a moderate amount when neutral and drains a moderate amount of energy when distressed. Opened Can of Wellcheers' mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 25%, it will feel distressed, between 25% and 85%, it will be neutral; and above 85%, it will feel happy. * "You can drink from the vending machine by special work." * "The type of beverage from the vending machine seems to change depending on the mood state of Opened Can of Wellcheers." * "The drink has a unique flavor and sweetness, and it is expressed as a feeling of rising. Afterwards, the fitness of the subject was confirmed." * " The blue aluminum can contains an odorless liquid with strong carbonic acid. It has been shown to be effective in restoring mental strength." * "Discoverer: # 0 (found when mood is above certain level) Analysis: Appearance, composition and taste are exactly the same as grape flavored carbonated beverages of purple cans. We found that the physical strength and mental strength of the person ingesting the drink recovered together." * " When the mood of the vending machine is not good, do not take any drink from the vending machine." Strategy Opened Can of Wellcheers is another easy Abnormality in terms of caretaking, similar to One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds. The main benefit of the Abnormality is its special work and ability, Otherworldly Soda!, which allow to send employees to drink from the machine, recovering health and/or mental gauge, depending of its current mood. The Abnormality doesn't deal any damage when failing at work and its mood can only be increased by doing Cleanliness work. When working with it, if you want to keep its mood at 'Happy' without reaching 'Mood Rating at its Best' (Since this will not let you send an employee to drink a soda when in effect), you should wait until its mood decreases, near the point when entering in a bad mood, before performing Cleanliness work. With low level agents, it will become a bit more easy to reach its good mood without filling the gauge. Depending of the location of Wellcheers in the facility, it could become helpful for some employees, who do continuous works on nearby Abnormalities which inflict damage while working. Employees can take turns to drink from the machine to heal their health or mental gauges, as long its mood is in the wanted section. Opened Can of Wellcheers can also become useful in a tactical way when suppressing Abnormalities, by sending employees who need quick regeneration to drink from the machine, without going back to their main department room, similar to One Sin's tactic, but unlike One Sin, the mood of this Abnormality doesn't get depleted when using its special work, giving a bigger benefit. The only disadvantage is when drinking a soda while is in a bad mood, since it 'kills' the employee. Try to predict the amount of time that the employee will need to reach Opened Can of Wellcheers before sending it to take a drink, specially if is far away, or just send it to do Cleanliness work instead. In its worse, it will only drain some of energy. Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "Employee record_ Have you guys been to Lobotomy meetup? I had to collect myself before bringing this up... I once attended some kind of ping-pong group meetup but there were no girls so I just pulled out real quick lol. Anyway, one day, I saw an announcement for some weird group on the board. I got interested so I contacted the group leader and he introduced himself as OO from OO Sephira. I asked if there are girls in the group and he told me they have tons of female employees. Now it got me super interested so I signed up for the upcoming meetup. So I was there, with a name tag like everyone else. I saw like three people from Hod and two from Netzach. About 30 minutes later, the leader came in with dozens of cans of Wellcheers on a tray and gave one to each of us.. I should have realized something was wrong when the can was already opened.. But I'm sucker for soda so I just rammed it down to my throat the moment he gave me the can.." * "Now, after that, the leader told us it's time to move and he rented a van for that. 'He's an awesome guy', I thought. I hopped onto the van with two employees from horde and one from the same department as me. The leader said it's going to take about an hour so just take a nap. So we did. The weird thing was, I went to sleep real fast. Like, the moment I closed my eyes I became unconscious. I had insomnia but for some reason I could sleep so fast. It was my biggest mistake. I don't know how much time passed since I had fell asleep. I heard a seagull from the distance. At first I thought it was someone's phone alarm. But then I heard wave. It sounded too real to be coming out of a phone so I opened my eyes." * "I was on a goddamn boat. A BOAT. There was a shrimp hopping and struggling to go back to the sea on the deck. It looked it escaped from the net. The realization crushed me like a hammer, sending shivers down on my spine. The group leader put me and other guys into sleep and sold us to fishing boats. I thought this must be a dream but the shrimp hopping there was too real to be a dream. I saw people on the deck. They must be crews. Everyone was so bulky and muscular. I don't know why I had an impression If I say something wrong, they would strangle me back to sleep." * "Crews were about 10 people including the captain, the boatswain, and the cook. They were looking at me and laughing. The guy who looked like captain walked towards me and asked about my heights and weights. I asked him when does this go to the port. He told me it's after a month and don't I dare run away because they already made a deal with my people. I had no idea what "my people" is but I was too scared to ask. I was just staring at nowhere dumbfounded. Then the crews called me for a lunch. Then the crews called me for a lunch. They were making some kind of red spicy-looking soup with shrimps and clams and other seafood. They told me don't just stand there like I'm going to jump into the sea. I told them I'm not planning to. Then they laughed, saying they didn't put sleeping pill in this soup so just come here and have it. I had no other choices so I just had it. It was actually good though. As soon as we finished the lunch, they told me they are going to teach me how to adjust the ropes. I just gave up at that point. All I could see over the sea line were tiny islands on which no human being would survive. I had to endure this for a month until I get to the port. I learned how to adjust the ropes, how to pull fish trap up, and how to maintain fishing net while making coffee and seafood soup for the crews. I kept getting better and better at making that seafood soup. I swear I can open a restaurant with that. Later on, we went through a couple of typhoons. Me and them started forming some kind of bond. A companionship. Two weeks later, just when I was starting to get bored to see whales, the captain told me I'm really good and asked me if I'm interested in officially working on the fishing boat. Now, I was sure that I must had been fire from Lobotomy and worried about my life afterwards. So the offer interested me. What am I doing now? Well, I am living well with solid position and pay. On the boat. A shot of vodka after hardworking on the sea tastes like heaven. I'm at the port now but I gotta take off soon to catch shrimps. No one knows what your future hold, huh? Sometimes I think about those other people at the meetup. I wouldn't want to know what happened to them, though. I just try to keep positive mind, thinking they are doing good just like me. Oh, it's time to take off. See you all later." Flavour Text * "The vending machine emits upbeat music from the inside." * "You're missing half of all the enjoyment human being can have if you don't like shrimp." * "Rumor says people get abducted to fishing boats after drinking an opened can of grape-flavored soda." * "Shrimps are delicious no matter how you cook them. Boiling, frying, poaching, whatever you want!" * "The vending machine overwhelms employee with shiny neon lights." * "If someone offers you an opened can of grape-flavored soda, you must reject it." * "Rumor says one of your organ might go missing after drinking an opened can of grape-flavored soda." Trivia * The abnormality is a reference to a Korean internet urban myth where people will allegedly go missing after drinking from a sleeping pill-laced opened can of Welch Grape Juice, and be abducted and held captives in fishing boats. It can be found in Korean here. * At the moment, its final encyclopedia entry could be the longest in the game. * Opened Can of Wellcheers appeared in the teaser trailer of Lobotomy Corporation. In the trailer, it looks different from its current in-game sprite. There's a table with a purple Wellcheers on it and 3 guards instead 2. They are surrounding a sleeping employee, and no vending machine was shown. ** This was most likely an indev version. * "Wèllcheers" is most likely a play on the Welch brand of juice, and cheers being a toast. ** This is further proved by Welch being greatly known for their grape juice. Gallery Opened Can of Wellcheers Effect.png|Opened Can of Wellcheers' room effect, in its good mood Opened Can of Wellcheers Drinking Good.png|An employee drinking a blue soda in its good mood Opened Can of Wellcheers Drinking Neutral.png|An employee drinking a red soda in its neutral mood Opened Can of Wellcheers Drinking Bad.png|An employee who drank a blue soda in its bad mood, who has fallen asleep Opened Can of Wellcheers Wave.png|The wave which will send the sleeping employee far away Opened Can of Wellcheers Fishing Boat.png|Same wave, now with a fishing boat Wellcheers_en.png|A supposed advertisement for Opened Can of Wellcheers Opened Can of Wellcheers Satisfaction.png|Wèllcheers: Taste the Rainbow Category:Abnormalities Category:ZAYIN Category:Fairy Tale Category:Machine/Artifact Category:Legacy